User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nighthawk the Winged Fury
The following is a complete relaunch. For the original version, see Nighthawk (2013). is the best champion ever. Lore Abilities Innate Wallcrawling= :The current issue with this version is that Nighthawk is required to jungle by virtue of Summoner's Rift's map, which isn't good design. Exploring options for having Nighthawk capable of jumping on the ground, but it's hard to cover all the nuances. Nighthawk's while on the ground and instead moves by crawling along terrain or structures. If Nighthawk issues a movement command to a piece of terrain that is , he will , dashing to the location. The dash speed scales with Nighthawk's . |description2 = all enemies he passes through. The damage can critically strike and applies on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Nighthawk's next within the next 6 seconds will the first target he hits, carrying them to his destination and dealing them bonus magic damage on arrival. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Nighthawk's deal bonus magic damage and restores health on-hit, increased by 1% for every . |description2 = Nighthawk savages his target, attacking them a number of times in second period. These attacks deal only physical damage to non-minions, though on-hit effects are applied in full. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Enemy Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = }} |-| Active Wallcrawling= :In this version, Nighthawk has a base movement speed of 110 and must rank his W ability first. Nighthawk's basic attacks deals 5 + (2.5 level) bonus magic damage, increased by 1% for every , and heal him for the same amount. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Nighthawk's next One Fell Swoop will the first enemy hit and carry them to his destination, dealing them bonus magic damage on arrival. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} - Version2 = Nighthawk's next attack or One Fell Swoop within the next 6 seconds is empowered, also dealing them bonus magic damage. |description2 = Nighthawk benefits from bonus range and places his target in front of him |description3 = Nighthawk will the first enemy hit and carry them to his destination. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} }} Nighthawk dashes toward the target location or terrain, all enemies he passes through. The damage can critically strike and applies on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. |description2 = If Nighthawk hits terrain or a structure, he binds to it, gaining and reducing the cooldown of One Fell Swoop to current Attack Speed)}} seconds. |icon3 = Emptylord Apex.png |description3 = Nighthawk's base movement speed is increased but he can only move along terrain. |leveling3 = |cost = |costtype = |static = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Nighthawk savages his target, attacking them a number of times in second period. These attacks deal only physical damage to non-minions, though on-hit effects are applied in full. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Enemy Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = }} Catch The Wind= Nighthawk screeches in the target direction, emitting a wide pulse that gradually expands in width as it travels the full length of the map. Enemy units hit are |Sweeping Lens style}} for 3 seconds, refreshing as they move. If Nighthawk at least one champion, he can recast the ability once. |description2 = Nighthawk dashes onto the target champion, dealing magic damage. |description3 = Nighthawk can to champions. |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |-| Lie In Wait= Nighthawk is offered a selection of champions to take down, which is hidden while in combat with an enemy champion. Once selected, there's an 8 second delay before the mark is primed. Once primed, the target is |Sweeping Lens style}} for seconds every 10 seconds, reduced by % for every , until they are permanently revealed below . While his target is at or below that threshold, he may cast One Feel Swoop once. |description2 = Nighthawk dashes onto the target champion, dealing magic damage. For the next 8 seconds, Nighthawk can to his prey, with the duration refreshing while he remains in combat with them. |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Development is believed to suffer from a mild form of vampirism. Regardless of whether or not this is true, it implies that vampirism does exist in Valoran. I thought a night hunter/stalker would be a really nice theme for a champion. I'm thinking more along the lines of Man-Bat in appearance, because it's a much richer silhouette than a man or woman with pointy wings and a cloak (and we don't want this champion to get confused with the . I want him to feel stronger the lower health he is - to have things that scale with his missing health, rather than his opponents. The original design was almost a Warwick relaunch, with strategically identical abilities on every button (although this wasn't intentional and not even something I noticed until I set about relaunching the champion). His general theme is an assassin/ambush champion, but I want it to be distinct from or , and I was allured to how bats/wyverns crawl along buildings - and so a theme of a wallcrawler emerged. First Pass :The following is my first attempt at relaunching Nighthawk, and stays close to the original design. Hide= |-| Show= . *The cooldown begins after the stealth has finished. *Like with the Ferocity mechanic, Nighthawk can "double up" abilities. **I'm currently undecided if to keep this. *The conditions of "not visible" is the same as - sitting in brush, fog of war, etc. *Icon courtesy of Dota 2, albeit edited. }} Nighthawk takes a bite out of the target enemy, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of Nighthawk's missing health. Nighthawk heals for 80% of the damage dealt (after reductions). |leveling= 8% of Nighthawk's missing health |range=325 |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | . *Unlike and , Nighthawk's grab instantly relocates the target - similar to blink abilities. *Once ranked, Nighthawk will see a range indicator during stealth - like with . *Icon courtesy of Dota 2. }} }} Nighthawk pounces forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes over. Nighthawk stops upon colliding with an enemy champion or terrain. |leveling= 65 / 100 / 135 / 170 / 205 |range=825 |cooldown=22 / 20 / 17 / 16 / 14 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Nighthawk emits a pulse that reveals the first enemy champion it hits for 3 seconds. The duration of the sight is refreshed if the target moves. While Nighthawk has sight of an enemy this way, he is granted bonus movement speed and attack speed. |leveling= 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 % 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % |range=1100 |cooldown=14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | used to be his E. *The sight debuff is an example of an anti-pattern, which are generally discouraged in champion design. However, as the effect is non-damaging and non-disruptive: I feel that it is in good taste and contributes to Nighthawk's theme. *Icon courtesy of Dota 2. }}}} 1.8 / 2.4 / 3 % of target's maximum health 18 / 24 / 30 % of the target's maximum health |range=600 |cooldown=90 / 80 / 70 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting= * "Bind" is a form of self-cc that causes Nighthawk to follow his target - like the reverse of , or like . Nighthawk is considered to be channeling for the duration of the ability, and can be stunned - similar to . * As the damage is calculated with every tick -- not solely when the ability is applied -- it means that as Nighthawk heals or takes damage, the ability deals less or more damage. * This ability is classified as leashed damage over time, and cannot be removed by or Quicksilver. * This skill is intended to feel similar to , except that it drains the health from Nighthawk's target rather than using regeneration. The ideal is to use the skill when you're low, to maximize the damage. }} Gallery Emptylord Nighthawk.png|Concept art (by me) EmptylordNighthawk ReferenceArt by dustsplat.jpg|Reference art by dustsplat. EmptylordNighthawk ReferenceArt by jsmarantz.jpg|Reference art by JSMarantz. File:Emptylord Swoop.png|Apex effect File:Emptylord Bats.png|Old W icon File:Emptylord KaifleurBats.png|Old W example (by Keifleur) Some inspiring artwork of DC's Man-Bat: * http://jazylh.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-61937177 * http://francesco-biagini.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-shriek-204669629 * http://1314.deviantart.com/art/MAN-BAT-73684614 * http://pifalo.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-sketch-173367571 Category:Custom champions